


The Ruse

by FlamesofSparda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesofSparda/pseuds/FlamesofSparda
Summary: Dante suffers a terrible blow over a common argument at home. Vergil tries to maintain his reputation as a cold, harsh being, but is he letting his reputation slip?  Becomes Dante/Vergil.





	The Ruse

**This is a fixed up version of a fic I have somewhere else. I am hoping everyone likes it!!**

**Rating may change as I continue, I'm debating on some things.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of Devil May Cry whatsoever!!**

**Well enjoy!!**

 

**THE RUSE**

**CHAPTER 1**

 

  Vergil had Yamato deeply snug into Dante's gut as Dante winced in pain as the blood poured letting Vergil believe that he was in more pain than he actually was.

  “That is the LAST time I let you pick the toppings of a pizza!!” Vergil growled lowly.

  “You...are so stupid!!” Dante snickered, as he faked another painful groan.

  Vergil narrowed his brows, thrusting the sword even more so into Dante's body.

  Dante received a nasty glare from his twin and the fake sound of pain suddenly became real.

  “O-Okay V-Verge...Y-You can st-stop any...ti...me...n...ow...” Dante sounded weak.

  Vergil continued to glare at Dante, but pulled his sword out, slowly.

  Dante gasped for air as he placed a hand over his stomach the minute the blade was removed. “D-Dammit...V-Vergil...”

  Vergil sheathed his sword back in it's scabbard with attitude. “Hmph...Next time we eat dinner I'm deciding what we eat.” he grinned slightly. “And I think I know exactly what...”

  Dante sat up a little, still groaning in pain, his hand stained red. He looked up at Vergil and saw the grin. “Oh hell...I HATE that look!!” Dante groaned louder.

  “Good. That's just how I like it.” Vergil let out a light villainous laugh, to creep Dante out even more.

  “You like it when people hate you?” Dante raised an eyebrow.

  “Precisely.” Vergil replied.

  “How the HELL are we twins?! Gyaa...” Dante let out a painful noise as he tried to get up, which he quickly realized wasn't going to happen anytime soon. “Oh, just forget it and go get me an ice cold 6 pack, will ya?”

  “...I suppose I can...” Vergil replied with a sigh.

  “Thanks.” Dante responded.

  Vergil nodded curtly then walked over to the kitchen.

  Moments later a package of food flies out of the kitchen, hitting Dante in his stomach

  "Gaah!! Dammit Vergil!!" Dante said as he looked down at the item “Vergil...What the fuck is this?!”  
 

  “A six pack of frozen corn on the cob.” Vergil replied calmly.

  “Why?!” Dante said with disbelief.

  “I think corn is rather disgusting and barbaric. Vergil replied.

  “But I like corn!” Dante said

  Vergil held a pointer finger in the air. “My point exactly!! That barbaric bullshit does not belong on a goddamn pizza either... Now if you would excuse me, my dear imbecile of a brother, I have a more pressing matter to attend to.” Vergil swiftly turned around, his coat whipping behind him.

  Dante looked genuinely sad and stared at the 6 pack of corn. “All I wanted was my damned beer...” he heard the sound of dominant receding footsteps. “...And the love of my brother...” he said almost in audibly, tossing the frozen corn to the side.

  A couple minutes later, Dante heard the same footsteps getting closer. He saw Vergil's boots followed by a bucket of ice, a long stemmed glass, and a bottle of champagne by his side. A piece of folded paper as well as a cloth was dropped on Dante's head.

  The footsteps receded once more.

  Dante felt the tickle of the paper on his head along with the pressure of the cloth. He reached a hand up,which happened to be the bloody one and removed the cloth first, getting some blood on it. He then took the note from his head staining that as well, along with some white locks of hair. Dante flicked open the piece of paper.

_"That piss you drink is insatiable.”_

_\- Vergil_

 

  A single tear dripped down Dante's cheek. He looked behind him, but Vergil was already gone.

  Unbeknownst to Dante, Vergil was hidden in an alcove behind a long curtain. _'...I do love you...brother...'_ Vergil thought to himself silently. He then slid his boots off silently and walked stealthily towards and up the grand staircase as he heard the sound of the ice being bunched up in the cloth.

 

**Please let me know what you thought!! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
